One's Intincts
by Legal Humor
Summary: Will no longer be updating till further notice ...
1. Chapter 1

One's Instincts

By: W. Lynn

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Yet another close call

I leaned against my awesome tricked up SUV and slowly brought my right knee up so my foot could lie against the tire. I sighed looking around at the lonely nothingness of this place. I look to my left … desert. I look to my right … more freaking desert. Man, I wouldn't be surprised if a cowboy came out of nowhere, tipped his hat to me, winked at me and then rode away into the sunset. I sighed again, at least the last place we were at had a town, dangerous or not.

I slowly brought my hand up and started to dig through my pockets. Eventually I find what I'm looking for. I brought the crunch bar up to my face and licked my lips. I quickly peel off the rapper … the chocolate was a little melted in some places but hey, in a world like this you can't expect everything to be picture perfect. I flick the rapper sending it slowly to the ground … what? It isn't like there are cops hiding around with little binoculars making sure that everyone's still following the laws. Really, no one gives a fuck about littering. I could have a bazooka and implode a person in front of the whole damn world but no one would even flinch never the least arrest me. They would probably mutter something like 'idiot' or 'nice boobs' and be on their way.

Really out here it's every man or woman for themselves. If you show mercy towards someone usually you'd either end up with a knife in your back or end up 'at their mercy', and believe me when I say the outcome was never pretty.

Me and my sister take, we don't really give … at least not very that often.

Also yes, if you must know I have shot a man before just because he looked at me wrong. I have a short temper, I'm more of the person that would act first and pray that I did the right thing later. On the other hand my sister is more of the brains of the group. She thinks things through so there won't be a screw up later. Yet of course, she might be smart but she isn't really the type that can … well defend herself. First of all she can't aim worth crap and second, she has as much grace and stamina as a fat guy doing pushups. Basically what I'm trying to say is she fails miserably when it comes to killing and physical stuff. So to sum everything up I'm the force and muscle of our little duo and she is what I like to call my little super computer. What's funny is that she is my little sister, she is fifteen and I'm nineteen. So yeah, laugh it up, but just remember who has the gun.

Nowadays seeing an actual human being that is alive is a miracle, but seeing those black alien things people now refer to as Xeno's or what me and my sis call spiders is an everyday occasion. Today we have yet to encounter any … which is rare, very rare.

I quickly finish off the candy bar and lean the back of my head against the car window.

"Hey Liz is the tank almost full I'm ready to get the hell out of this desert," I said, quickly wiping the sweet off my brow.

I heard her fumble around with something then it abruptly stopped.

"Well you better suck it up and get comfy because it's only a quarter full."

"What!" I yelled.

I pushed myself off the car and started to make my way around. Once fully around the SUV I meet the gaze of my sister. She was sitting on the ground with her hands in her lap. She lifted a brow and looked back at the gas tank and so did I.

"You got to be fucking with me," I said under my breath.

She wasn't' lying, it was indeed only one fourths the ways full. We weren't sure how long it would take to get out of this god forsaken desert but I'm sure only a quarter of gas won't do, and going back to the abandon town was out of the question seeing as not only was it a good 127 miles back but also the town was infested with spiders.

I growled getting frustrated.

"Come on you slow prehistoric piece of shit," I yelled kicking it with enough force to bring a full grown man down on his knees and beg for mercy.

My sister groaned and leaned her head against the car.

"You know Ray kicking it and threatening it is not going to make it magically go faster," she said.

"I beg to differ," I said giving the contraption one last taste of my wrath.

At that moment the thing beeped and sputtered and smoke started to come out of it. Then with one last sound which oddly sounded like a fart it died.

We both had are mouths wide open in shock.

"Goddamnit! Raven you broke it!" I heard my sister yell.

"N-no I didn't!" I yelled back. I approached the rusty contraption. "It's just acting a little retarded," I said. I hit the machine and slapped it around a few times then I just finally gave up all together.

I look up to see my sister now standing up. She quickly made her way over to me. Now she was only a few inches away from my face. She sniffed a couple times and cocked her head to the side.

"Whoa!" I said taking a taking a big step back.

"Lizzie haven't I talked to you about this before." I began. "You see this," I said making an imaginary wall around me. "This is my box, also a little thing I like to call personal space."

She seemed to ignore me and instead squinted her eyes.

"Is that chocolate I smell on your breath?" She said.

I cock my head to the side and give her my best confused look.

"What are you talking about, this heat must be getting to your head or something," I said, waving a hand around casually.

She shrugged her shoulders excepting my answer and walked back to the car.

I smirked; another thing I'm surprisingly a pro at is lying. Either that or Liz is just completely gullible. Either way lying is yet another thing you had to be good at in this new cruel world.

She took the pump out of the gas tank and threw it to the ground.

"You know we're going to have to get food sooner or later," she said without looking up at me.

At the same time we both groaned loudly and looked up at the little gas station across the street.

The poor thing looked liked it been through hell and back. It seemed liked if you even breathe on it it would collapse. The windows looked like they were boarded up once upon a time. Now some boards were either missing or had a huge chuck taken out of it.

I grimaced for a few seconds then I finally made up my mind. I turned my head to look back at Liz. She was still looking at the building. She squinted her eyes desperately trying to get a better view inside.

I walked pass her and came to the back of the SUV. I then pressed a small hidden button and backed up letting the back door open. I smirked at my badass weapon collection. Consisting of … well basically stuff a regular 19 year old shouldn't have in her possession. Just then Lizzie appeared at my side and reached for a gun. I smacked her hand away.

"Hey, what's your problem," she snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why won't you let me have a gun?"

"Because, you're not ready yet," I simply said.

I reach out and grab a simple pistol and for a couple seconds I admire the intricate patterns chiseled on it. I open it up with ease, there was about one round left in this one. I flex my wrist making it quickly close with a click.

With my other hand I grab a holster and secure it to my waist and with that I put the pistol in its proper place.

"Anyways," I said turning to my sister who was staring at me with a blank expression. "I need someone in the car to drive just in case we need to make a hasty retreat."

She thought about this for a couple seconds then finally she nodded her head.

"I understand," she said.

She walked around me and jumped into the driver's seat and slammed the door as hard as she could. I smiled, she doesn't care who or what you are but more than anything she hates to be told what to do.

She turned around in the driver's seat and looked at me. She lifted her hands and made a 'shooing gesture'. I rolled my eyes and pressed the button making the back door close with a whooshing sound.

I then turned towards the gas station and confidently strutted my way across the street. When I was in front of the building I felt all my confidence fizzle away. I inhale a shaky breath and exhale distorted air.

Honk! Honk!

I turned my head.

"Come on we don't have all fucking day! Stop being so damn dramatic and just go in already!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" I lamely yell back.

I turn my attention back towards the door. I close the distance between me and the building and I kick the door in … or what was left of the door and walk in. The inside of the gas station surprisingly wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Though everything seemed to be glazed over in a layer of dust everything looked in order.

I cautiously walk in and approach the counter. There was a bell sitting there, I slowly bring my hand up to the top of the bell.

Bing … Bing

"Hello," I said aloud.

For a minute I waited patiently for a response. I look to my left then my right and I shrug my shoulders. I slowly started to walk around the counter.

_Guess no one's home_, I thought.

Finally around the counter I stopped dead in my track. Now a normal person probably would have screamed at the sight before me but to be honest I've seen this too many times to even be fazed. Lying on the floor was a human skeleton with cobwebs covering its body. Its ribs were pointed upward showing the tell tale results of yet another painful death. The skeleton's bony face is what made me look away. Its mouth was wide open into what seemed like a silent scream. At that moment I felt goose bumps crawl up my arm and I Immediately pulled out my pistol and held it securely in my hand making my fingers turn white.

This place looked abandon and by the looks of my little friend over here it looks like no one has been here for months.

I lean against the counter and saw a box of gumdrops. I stuff a handful in my pocket and rip the rapper off one and quickly pop it in my mouth.

"Mmmm," I look down at the skeleton which I now realize was probably clerk for this piece of dump, "put it on my tab," I said with a grin.

I was about to turn around and walk away when I all of a sudden felt a cold breath of air hit my neck which made my hair stand on end. I froze where I stood and trembled slightly. _It's … so close. Damn, How could I let my guard down like that,_ I thought. I dared not turn in fear of what I already knew was there.

I slowly brought my gun up and pointed it over my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly when I heard a faint hiss.

In the course of three short seconds everything happened in the blink of an eye.

I pulled the trigger two times flooding the quiet calm building with loud gun shots quickly followed by a loud angry pain filled screech. I didn't look back to see if I hit my mark, Instead I jumped and basically belly flopped on the floor. I grunted and covered my head when I saw a stack of DVD's tumble over me. I dug myself out from under the DVD's and jump to my feet minus the fact that I stumbled a few times and I made a mad dash to the front door. Finally the hot heat waves hit my face making me close my eyes in pain, I blindly sprint across the road and looked back to now see a couple spiders crawl out of the windows and another slowly brought its head out the door I just came through and it hissed reveling its deadly inner jaws.

I turned my head back around and ran faster.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I chanted.

Finally I reached the car and slammed my fist on the window. Liz jumped and looked at me like I was some filthy hobo.

"Open the damn door!" I yelled looking back at the creatures slowly closing the distance between us.

She pushed a button which made the passenger window go down. "Back already," she calmly said.

"We're leaving," I said. I quickly reached in the car and un-locked it and opened the door.

"Why," she said, craning her neck to look be hide me.

Her eyes shot open and her mouth fell down in shock.

"OH SHIT!" she said. She put the keys in the ignition making the car come to life.

I quickly jumped in and slammed my door shut. I rolled down my window the rest of the way.

"Drive!" I yelled.

She hit the gas sending us propelling forward and sending my head crashing into the car seat. I instantly regained my composure and poked half my body out the window.

Sure enough they we're now giving chase.

I brought my gun up and with precision and luck [Mostly luck] I pulled the trigger hitting one dead in the arm. That wouldn't kill it but it definitely did its purpose. It caused the spider to stumble and roll thus making another spider that wasn't paying attention to run into him making him also fall.

_Just one more left_, I thought.

I brought my gun up hoping to hit this one square in the head and end it quickly, but once I pull the trigger I heard a very unpleasant sound no one wants to here when they are in a life or death situation.

Click ... Click

"Damn, it's out of ammo!" I yelled

I pulled myself back in the car.

"What do you mean it's out of ammo!" I heard Liz yell.

I ignored her question and just threw the gun to an unknown place and preceded in crawling to the back of the car to get another gun when all of a sudden the car violently shook making Liz jerk the wheel.

"What the hell was that?" Liz said leaning forward trying to get a peek over the front window.

"Take a wild guess," I said back getting a little agitated.

"Hey you asshole, don't you dare mess up my paint job!" I yelled while banging on the roof of the car.

"R-raven," I heard my sister mutter.

"WHAT!"I yelled.

I look back up to the front to see the Spiders long oblong head appear in the view of the front window.

It looked at Liz and hissed.

"Hit the brakes!" I yelled

"Are you on crack or something!" My sister yelled back, desperately trying to push herself back in her seat.

"Maybe, now just do-"

Before I had a chance to finish she slammed the brakes making me fly forward and hit my head on the back of her seat.

The spider flew off the car and hit the ground hard. It then continued to roll down the street finally stopping a good 16 feet away.

The spider's leg twitched and it slowly started to lift its head.

"Run it over," I hissed.

Liz hit the gas and I got the satisfying sound of hearing bones crush swiftly followed be a loud screech. I laugh triumphantly and crawled back up to the passenger seat. I once again poke myself out the window and smirked at what I saw. The two spiders that got left be hide were growling and angrily swiping at each other. The one that got tripped was perhaps pissed off at the one that caused his embarrassing fall. While the one we just ran over was lying motionlessly in the road covered with its own acidic blood making the road around the body burn away.

"Yeah take that you ugly motherfuckers," I yelled sticking up my middle fingers.

I pulled myself back in the car and plopped down on my seat. I looked at my sister who was keeping her eyes glued to the road. I leaned over and held up my hand.

"High five," I said with a wide grin plastered on my face.

She finally took her eyes off the road and looked at my face, then my hand, then back to my face. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the road.

I frowned. I held my hand higher, as you can tell I am a very persistent person.

"High. Five," I repeated through clenched teeth.

Instead she ignored me and my corny attempt to high five and said -

"You know, its funny how you let me drive in dangerous high speed chases but you won't let me use a gun," she emotionlessly said without looking at me.

I put my hand down finally giving up my fruitless attempt to high five. I sink into my seat and chuckle at what she said.

"Maybe someday kiddo," I said reaching over and gently patting her on the shoulder.

The reason why I don't want her to have guns is first of all like I said before her aim sucks ass. She's like a drunk guy trying to play pin the tail on the donkey. Basically What I'm trying to say is that every time she is way off from her true target.

To be honest though, the true reason why I don't want her to have fire arms or in general any weapons is because at the age she is now she isn't suppose to.

Before all of this we were happy … we had a normal life with friends and family that cared and loved us to no extent. When this whole alien invasion thing happened all we've ever known and loved was taken from us. Are childhood was ripped from our grasp and we were forced to grow up and change into what we are today. We were forced to adapt quickly to the new change and that's how we've have gotten this far in life.

I look at my sister once more with a sad smile and look out the window.

For the rest of the drive we rode into the sunset in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Say Hello to My Little Friend!

* * *

I retracted the blades on my wrist making the Kiande Amedha I just impaled fall to the floor with a loud thud. I growled triumphantly. I wasn't able to finish celebrating my kill when I heard soft footsteps approach me from be hide. I slowly turned my head, my eyes falling upon my hunting brother Deh'to'yo. He looked at me then lowered his head to now look at the Kiande Amedha at my feet. He lifted his head to look at me once more and cocked his head to the side, questioningly.

_Yeah I killed it,_ I thought spreading my lower mandibles into a smirk.

Me and Deh'to'yo are usually always competing with each other. You know, who can kill the most prey, which can collect the most trophies, the list pretty much goes on from hunting to even seeing who can eat the most food at times. It seemed now, on this mission he was a little on edge and less concerned about are little childish games.

Deh'to'yo nodded his head once, acknowledging my kill. He walked forward and passed me to inspect the rest of the Ooman complex. I look down at my kill trying to decide whether or not I would take trophies from this one. Before I had a chance to decide Deh'to'yo's voice broke the silence and my thoughts.

**"****You think the females were here?"**He said looking down at something.

**"****Don't know, don't care."** I plainly replyed as I couched down to inspect my kill.

He looked back at me and growled.

**"****Ha, Sr'tion! That's what you say but you and I know that you are far more interested in those female than what you claim to let on," **He said crossing his arms over his chest making a few bold steps toward me.

I stood up to my full height. Deh'to'yo was just a slight bit taller than me but I, not in the least, was afraid of him.

**"****Are you serious? You were the one who suggested following them!"** I barked back.

**"****Well you were the one who agreed with me when I suggested it!"** He said leaning his head forward so that we were right in each others face.

If a complete stranger did this then I would have taken his actions as a challenge, but seeing as I knew Deh'to'yo so well I knew better.

He took a step back and uncrossed his arms letting them fall to his sides.

**"****It's obvious that these females are skilled warriors of this planet and you're telling me you're not just a little curious, they've killed even more Kiande Amedha here." **

I snorted at what he said. Just the thought of those females actually being _skilled warriors_ made me want to laugh hysterically. Though, I have to admit that they knew what they were doing, or at least were extremely lucky.

**"****If you don't believe me then come look for yourself!"** He said.

He turned around and went back to the area he was inspecting earlier and I reluctantly followed.

There was a Kiande Amedha lying there with Ooman gunshot wounds deeply embedded in its skull.

-o-o-o-

A few hours ago: **With Raven**

I was about to turn around and walk away when I all of a sudden felt a cold breath of air hit my neck which made my hair stand on end. I froze where I stood and trembled slightly. It's…so close. Damn, How could I let my guard down like that, I thought. I dared not turn in fear of what I already knew was there.

I slowly brought my gun up and pointed it over my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly when I heard a faint hiss.

In the course of three short seconds everything happened in the blink of an eye.

I pulled the trigger two times flooding the quiet calm building with loud gun shots quickly followed by a loud angry pain filled screech.

Back to reality:

-o-o-o-

_A quick death was given here._

I was still looking down at the Kiande Amedha when Deh'to'yo began to once again speak.

**"****And if that's not enough proof for you then there is another Kiande Amedha that was crushed to death a little's way down from here. My bet is that that's the direction they've gone." **

**"****Fine I'll at least admit that they are…somewhat skilled." **I had trouble saying that.

But I didn't **dare** say warriors or skilled hunters.

Deh'to'yo looked pleased with himself that he finally got me to admit to his suspensions. Even if I still didn't see exactly the way he did.

**"****My kill had a wound to its forearm."** I decided to admit.

-o-o-o

A few hours ago: **With Raven and Lizzie**

Sure enough they we're now giving chase.

I brought my gun up and with precision and luck…mostly luck I pulled the trigger hitting one dead in the arm. That wouldn't kill it but it definitely did its purpose. It caused the spider to stumble and roll thus making another spider that wasn't paying attention to run into him making him also fall.

Just one more left…

Back to reality:

-o-o-o-

I absolutely hate the fact that my kill was already weakened for me. It was someone else's kill and they left it perhaps finding it unworthy. That is the only reason why I won't be taking any trophies from it. It just makes my blood boil how someone found the Kiande Amedha unworthy though. It was a decent prize, its skull would have been well valued but I absolutely refuse to take something that an Ooman weakened for me.

**"****Wow, so they killed two and even injured one, how impressive,"** Deh'to'yo chimed in.

Deh'to'yo found Ooman's interesting creatures; he would skip a day of hunting to study Ooman's any day. This sometimes makes times embarrassing to even be within the same room as him. He doesn't care what other Yautja say about him and his interest in the Ooman species.

**"****Deh'to'yo, I hope you're not getting the assumption that we are going after them. We are not even supposed to be in this area. We are disobeying strict orders,"** I growled.

**"****Aw come on Sr'tion! You are a complete kill joy, please just a little further. Just think how much more studying I've yet to get done,"** Deh'to'yo pleaded.

I turned my back on him and started to walk away.

**"****Well you can count me out on your little test, because I'm not going to get my ass chewed out by the elder just because of you and your…experiments,"** I spat.

**"****Okay then, I'm sure that one female we saw that killed all those Kiande Amedha would have been a good opponent,"** He started.

I stopped dead and my tracks.

_Flashback:_

_Two days ago  
__127 miles back  
__Setting: The Abandon Town_

_-On the roof of a random building complex-_

**"**_**I'm so bored,"**__ I growled while swatting at an annoying earth creature that continued to buzz around my bulk._

**"**_**Well, the elder was the one who gave us this area,"**__ Deh'to'yo said. He also looked bored out of his mind as he sat at the edge of the Ooman building. _

**"**_**Yeah but did he have to pick such a boring place! There is absolutely no Kiande Amedha here!"**__ I bellowed._

**"**_**Damn! Persistent pest!"**__ I barked. _

_I turned on my plaster cannon on ready to light the annoying creature up when unexpectedly- _

_Boom!_

_I snapped my head in the direction of the explosion. Deh'to'yo was already standing up and I quickly ran over and stood beside him. I looked at him wishing I could see his expression but couldn't due to his mask. I didn't have a bottom part to my mask because for one it was annoying and I liked the freedom of moving my two bottom jaws and second I liked the fact that it scares the shit out of my prey. Deh'to'yo doesn't approve of that last statement by the way._

_I scanned the area where the explosion was. I couldn't pick anything up due to the heavy debris still lingering in the air. __I looked at Deh'to'yo and he looked at me and shook his head._

"_WOOHOO!"_

_We both looked down at the same time for the source of the sound._

.

.

.

**"**_**It's an Ooman,"** I heard Deh'to'yo said, astonished with just a hint of excitement in his tone._

_I wasn't really paying attention to him, but instead staring at the type of weaponry the O__oman was yielding. Never in my life have I seen an Ooman weilding anything as big as this._

_**Raven's POV:**_

_I walked through the wall I just imploded a smirked slowly making its way on my face. __Man that was so fucking awesome._

"_WOOHOO!" I yelled out not really caring that I sound just a little crazy._

_Hey, what could I say? When someone is holding a bazooka crazy shit happens. __All of a sudden a huge spider jumped off the roof of a building and landed a little ways ahead of me. It slowly got out of its crouch and revealed its teeth and let out a menacing screech._

_My smirk only got wider as I aimed badass, yes I named my bazooka badass. Anyways like I was saying, I lifted badass and aimed it right at the spider._

"_I always wanted to say this," I muttered._

"_Say hello to my little friend!" I said in a weird yet awesome accent._

_Obviously not impressed by my impersonation it hissed, crouched and pounced; deadly beauty and all._

_I smiled, you absolutely do not fuck with a person with a bazooka locked and loaded. Oh well._

_I shot the bazooka and right before my eyes the spider exploded like the poor wall sending its acid everywhere._

"_WOOHOO!" I screeched once again._

"_God damnnit! Raven stop fucking with them, this is not a rated four star movie!" Lizzie yelled appearing at my side. __Still on edge she frantically looked around._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_You're no fun," I huffed._

"_No I just really want to live to see the next day," she quickly said back shooting me a side glare._

"_Fine grandma," I said rolling my eyes again._

_I turned to the left looking down the street, I lowered badass till the very tip touched the ground. _

_I grinned. _

_I felt Lizzie's eyes throwing daggers into my back but I ignored her. __She doesn't really appreciate being compared to a senior citizen._

"_Look-" I started, twirling back around till I faced her._

"_Go get the car and I'll hold them off okay."_

_Her face contorted into something on the border lines of oh hells to the no's._

"_Are you crazy, I'm not going out there defenseless!" She said while putting her hands on her hips._

_She looked at my bazooka and looked back at me._

_Oh hell no!_

"_Nope, no way, now way am I lending you badass!" I said while protectively wrapping an arm around the oversized bazooka._

"_Then I'm not going," she said stubbornly crossing both her arms over her chest._

_At that moment we heard a loud screech coming from the very depths of the town._

_I looked in the direction of the screech and lifted the hand that wasn't holding badass and ran a hand over my super short brunette hair. __A nervous habit of mine._

"_Look I know you don't like going by yourself but-"_

_I looked be hide me, expecting to see Lizzie but I was surprised when there was just air in the place she was just occupying._

_I nervously looked around and I finally saw her quickly walking the opposite direction._

_What an asshole! She just leaves me! _

"_LIZZIE!" I yelled._

_She half turned to look at me._

"_Survival of the fittest!" I heard her yelled back as she quickened her pace._

"_Ugh! I'm so going to kill you if we survive this!" _

_I ran after her._

_**Sr'tion's POV:**_

_The female with the huge weapon smirked as if taunting the Kiande Amedha. Falling for her trick it took the bait and launched itself at the Ooman. __And with that the Ooman activated her weapon and in the blink of an eye the Kiande Amedha was no more. Its acid blood and various organs splattered everywhere. __The ooman wasn't even fazed by this. _

"_WOOHOO!" The ooman yelled victoriously._

_I looked at Deh'to'yo and he looked at me. __Deh'to'yo chuckled._

**"**_**What,"**__ I growled._

_I hated when he does that, like he knew something I did not._

**"**_**You look shocked yet impressed to say the least,"**__ Said Deh'to'yo._

_He was right though, because I didn't have a bottom part to my mask my expressions were unhidden, and I now noticed that my bottom jaws were spread out still in shock with what I saw. I quickly closed my jaws making my tusk click together. I clicked a couple more times obviously agitated._

_I look back up at Deh'to'yo who was still looking at me. __Even though he had on his mask I knew that he had a huge smirk right about now._

**"**_**You have a problem,"**__ I growled in warning._

_I stood up towering over Deh'to'yo's crouched form. __Deh'to'yo stood up as well making a side glance down at me._

**"**_**Oh nothing, nothing,"**__ He said looking away while also chuckling._

**"**_**That's it!"**__ I bellowed._

_I tackled him sending both of us tumbling off the three story building. We both landing on the ground brewing up dirt and debris. We both quickly recovered from our fall and so begins another round of our childish game of wrestling. __Deh'to'yo lashed out planting his elbow in my gut. __I grunted but wasn't in the least fazed. __I was just about to give him a good left jab when we heard a loud screech. It was no doubt a hive, and by the sound of it a huge one. We both looked up at the same time to see both the females making a cowardly but wise retreat._

_Deh'to'yo and me got out of our fighting stances. __Deh'to'yo looked at me._

**"**_**Shall we,"**__ He said motioning to the direction the females where running off to._

**"**_**No, we were told to be here. Who knows how far those females will travel to next,"**__ I said._

**"**_**Aw, come on! I know you want to follow as well, just think what kind of research that has yet to be solved about the Ooman species."**__ Said Deh'to'yo. _

_I did want to follow, but it was too much of a risk._

**"**_**No,"**__ I said ending it there._

_I started to walk away._

**"**_**Sr'tion! Please it will only be a little ways, no one will even know we've gone!"**__ Deh'to'yo pleaded._

**"**_**A little's way,"**__ I muttered stopping were I stood._

_I turned around._

_Deh'to'yo nodded his head furiously._

_I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping one of my fingers against my bicep._

"_**Fine,"**__ I said._

_Deh'to'yo chirped in excitement and quickly made his way to me._

**"**_**But-"**I began in a warning tone._

_I lifted a finger placing it on his chest._

**"**_**Only a little, and if they go too far then We. Will. Not. Follow. Them."** With each syllable I said my finger roughly poked his chest. _

_He took a step back and rubbed the area I abused._

_**"Fine whatever lets go now,"** He quickly said._

_In a flash he started to run in the directions of the Oomans and I calmly walked after him._

**_Raven's POV:_**

_"Come on Raven or I'll be very tempted to leave your ass!" I heard Lizzie yell ahead of me._

_"Oh shutup Liz! Your not the one caring a thirty pound bozooka!" I yelled back._

_"Well then drop it," She said._

_I gasped in shock._

_"I'd never leave badass be hide!" I said finally catching up to her._

_"IT'S A FUCKING BOZOOKA! WHY THE HELL DO YOU NAME YOUR WEAPONS!" She practically yelled in my ear._

_I ignored her when I finally saw the car in the distance. _

_"Oh thank god," I heard Lizzie mutter beside me._

**_Sr'tion's POV:_**

_We quickly jumped to a high building watching the Oomans run out of the towns premises._

_**"What do you think they are talking about,"** said Deh'to'yo as he activated his wrist monitor to record their conversation._

_I didn't answer his question but instead silently watched as they ran to their target._

_**"An Ooman vechicle,"** said Deh'to'yo not bothering to hide his excitment._

**_Raven's POV:_**

_As we approached the car I dug in my pocket and threw her the keys. She caught it, opened the drivers door and jumped in. I quickly went to the back of the car and opened the back door throwing badass in. I closed the door and went to the passenger door and jumped in not bothering to throw on a seat belt. Lizzie turned on the car and drove off, obviously ready to get the hell out of this fucked up town._

_Nothing could be heard but the sound of the tires rolling over the tough gravel and are uneven breathing. __I leaned over and roughly punched her shoulder._

_"Ow!...What the fuck was that for," She said though clenched teeth once again giving me one of her famous glares._

_She took one hand off the wheel and grabbed her shoulder in pain._

_Good._

_"Well for one you almost left me back there, so now were even," I said kicking my now sore feet up to lay on the top of the dashboard._

**_Sr'tion's POV:_**

_The oomans jumped in there strange vehicle and hastily sped away. __We both jumped off the building landing on the ground with ease watching the slowly fading oomans._

_**"Looks like we are going to have to walk,"** Deh'to'yo muttered._

_He started walking and __I groaned loudly._

_Deh'to'yo's mind was set. He would follow these creatures all the way around this planet if need be._

_What have I gotten myself into, I thought._

_I slowly started to walk after him dragging my feet along._

_I stopped._

_**"Wait...Deh'to'yo...we can't go just yet,"** I muttered._

_Deh'to'yo turned around and looked at me._

_**"And why not,"** He said._

_**"Because...we have company," **I said with a sly smirk._

_At that moment a drone leaped out of its hiding place, I turned around with out much effort activating my wrist blades ready to earn my first kill for this mission._

_Flashback Over:_

**"But….seeing as you're not going to accompany me I suppose she will be all mine. She is sure to be a good challenge,"** He said.

I turned around and growled.

**"Her skull will be mine!"** I barked possessively.

**"Not if your not coming,"** He said.

He and I knew what he was doing.

_Damn._

.

.

.

[Facepalm]

**"Fine I'll go!"** I yelled stomping my way out of the stupid Ooman building.

Looks like Deh'to'yo once again gets his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: **Happy Birthday…?_

* * *

_**Raven's POV:**

* * *

_18 hours later_  
_Setting: Desert, Nightfall_

I closed my eyes enjoying the faint warmth the fire in front of me gave off. I leaned my head back opening me eyes and looked up at the stars and at that moment I wondered how something so beautiful could be above a world so miserable and misleading. I sighed filling just a little at peace, at least for the moment.

A little while ago we ran into another abandoned gas station and after that other attack we decide it smart to not make a repeat of our last mistake. Anyways you can bet that I wasn't going to go into any more gas stations, ever! We quickly refilled our gas tank ignoring our growling stomachs; we were both extremely hungry and it took a lot for my sister not to raid the little gas station for something to eat but after lots of persuading and _hell no's_ from me we left, hungry and all.

I closed my eyes. My moment didn't really very last long till I felt something flick my forehead. I hissed and put but my hands to the abused area.

"The hell!" I said opening my eyes at a smiling Liz. "What was that for?"

"Well you were zoning out," She said still getting a laugh at watching me squirm in pain.

"That isn't any reason to-"

"I called you a few times and you were ignoring me. So I did that only to bring you out of your little trance," She said looking away not really caring whether I found her methods good or bad.

She silently sat next to me. I let me hands fall back to my sides and stared at the fire as the wood flickered and crack. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and I slowly looked to see Lizzie's finger ready to flick slowly moving towards my face.

"What's your problem?" I said scooting away from her.

"What!" She said laughing. "You're zoning out again!"

Her flicking finger continued to dangerously inch closer to my face.

"That's not me zoning out it's just my thinking face!" I said swatting her hand away laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah! You're thinking face!" She said not really buying it. "You have a really retarded thinking face then," She burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes and stared off into the distance.

"So what are we going to do?" I said deciding to talk about a more serious topic.

She stopped laughing and frowned. I know I didn't have to explain myself because she already knew what I meant by that.

She stared at the fire and her shoulders sagged.

"Well we could always go to Dr. Andrew's estate and wait it out there." She said not wanting to meet my gaze.

I growled.

"You know I hate it there Lizzie!" I said looking directly at her face.

She bravely looked back up at me and met my cold stare.

"Well it doesn't matter whether you like it or not! We are running low on supplies and you know it!" She said.

I looked away. I hate it when she is right.

We haven't eaten a decent meal in ages and we are starting to run a little low on ammo; and trust me if you don't own a functional gun you are pretty much considered a dead man out here. I look at Lizzie who didn't even bother to hide her smirk. I squinted my eyes into a glare.

"What are you staring at," I said intensifying my glare.

"I know why you don't like the place," She said.

My glaring vanished and I lifted a brow in confusion.

"Oh really," I said.

"The reason why you don't like it there is because you know Drew is always there," She said with an evil smile.

The corner of my lip twitched at the very mention of Drew. Drew is my sister's boyfriend; who the hell has a boyfriend when we are in the middle of an apocalypse? Screw that!

"You know I hate that kid with a passion," I said standing up and stretching.

Lizzie stood up as well ready to defend the worthless piece of mankind.

"I don't care what you think about him and for your information Drew is not a kid, he is actually seventeen so get your facts straight. Drew is my boyfriend and he is going to be around for a long time so you're just going to have to get use to it," She said putting her hands on her hip.

A long time you say…well that's if I don't get the pleasure of killing him myself or if the Spiders don't get to him first. This by the way is something I wouldn't mind watching with a bucket of popcorn to the side.

I smirked at my unmerciful fantasies and quickly turned around and walked toward the car before Lizzie saw it.

"Ha! Boyfriend more like fuck buddies to me," I said waving a hand as if I was swatting a fly.

"What's wrong Ray? Are you just mad that you're still a virgin and your little sister is not?"

I stopped and my eyes went huge with shock and blood started to rush to my face into a very obvious blush. _Did she say what I think she said,_ I thought.

"Oh, but don't worry sis. I hear Drew has a friend that is more than willing to, you know." She said the word _you know_ as if it wasn't such a big deal.

My virginity is probably one of the only things I have left in this meaningless world and no way was I going to let a random guy wanting to get laid have that. I know it's probably stupid to bring this up but once I was fourteen and in ninth grade I made a pledge to be abstinent till marriage. I know I can give all hopes up for that but still to this very day I still abide by it. I hate for the fact that Lizzie gave something like that up so easily like it meant nothing. Hell, she was only around fourteen when they did have sex. I remember the day that it happened and the only thing she said, the only reason she could come up with is that she didn't want to die a virgin.

You know that rejection line people use to use, Not if you're the last guy on earth_. _Why the hell did that have to be so literal? That of course is not exactly true but still like I mentioned before there is a greater chance of running into a spider with a bra on doing cartwheels than a guy.

I turned around in a flash and made my way to her with enraged strides.

"What. Did. You. Say." I said right in her face.

She didn't even flinch but that evil smile of hers only got wider seeing as she was successful at pushing one of my few sensitive buttons.

"Hey, calm down," She said taking a step back. "I'm just looking out for you is all."

She took another step back and I took a step forward.

Her smile was full of humor and she bit her lip to hold back the laughter that was going to come. I knew she was going to say something but what-

She bolted.

"Raven is a virgin! Virgin, virgin, virgin!" She screamed into the night air for whoever was listening while also laughing her head off.

I growled and ran after her.

"When I catch you your dead! You hear me Lizzie, dead!" I yelled after her.

-The next morning on the road-

I steered the car along while Lizzie nervously sat in the passenger seat. I was still very pissed off so she better be nervous.

"So." She started. "When are you…you know…going to get your payback." She asked.

Yeah, I told Lizzie after her little immature outburst back there that I was going to get her back.

I shrugged.

"I told you I'll get my payback, it could be tomorrow, it could be a month from now, maybe even a few years from now but Just know…I'll get my revenge." I said trying to hide a smirk of pure power.

She tensed up when I said this.

"Please just do it now and get it over with," she pleaded.

"Nope…because you're expecting it. It will be when you're off guard…and yes, it will be very painful." I said.

She groaned loudly and leaned her head against the window.

I smiled…Now!

I quickly jerked the wheel left and back right in one swift moment. Lizzie didn't even have time to react; her head hit the window making a loud thud echo inside the car. I still was smiling, my eyes were on the road as if nothing had happened.

"You…asshole," I heard Liz mutter.

I looked at her painful form and just shrugged.

"I told you it would be painful and it would be when you're off guard; and you were indeed off guard correct." I said.

"grrr."

She unhooked her seat belt and crawled to the back of the car.

"Don't talk to me anymore!" She yelled.

I laughed.

"Hey! You even asked for me to get it over with and I did."

I heard her mutter something and I only smiled.

"You're welcome!" I said enthusiastically.

"Shut up!" She yelled back.

-An hour and thirty-four minutes later the desert was hotter as always in the full heat of the afternoon. We had the air condition on full blast and finally giving in Lizzie was back in the passenger seat. She was silently looking out the window…after awhile I started to get worried because for one she is almost never quiet and secondly in the desert there isn't anything interesting to look at-

I exhaled loudly.

_Looks like I am going to have whip out my present earlier than I planned but oh well, this awkward silence is killing me._

"Hey," I started.

She didn't even flinch in acknowledgment.

"So…yeah…it's your birthday," I said weakly offering here a encouraging smile.

"Woohoo," she said in a bored tone.

"Aw come on don't act like that…look I even got you a present." I smiled when she finally looked at me in curiosity.

"Really," She said in disbelief.

I nodded my head still smiling more than ever.

Presents by the way are kind of hard to obtain nowadays. Seeing as you can't just walk into a store without being jumped, robbed, molested, publicly humiliated…hm…I think you get the point. So it's really a big deal when we surprise each other with gifts.

I quickly reached under my seat trying to still keep a steady hand on the wheel as I felt around for the little box. I made an _ah-haaa_ kind of sound when my hand hit something solid. I grabbed it and brought it out of its hiding place and held it up for Liz to take. She took it with careful hands silently admiring the birthday wrapping of Elvis with a toothy grin and a huge thumbs up. With one hand she undid the velvety purple ribbon and slowly opened the small box. Her eyes went huge and her mouth went into the shape of an O.

I smiled and mentally patted myself on the back.

She looked at me and I laughed.

"Could you lift your chin off the dash board Liz, you are kind of blocking my view," I said sarcastically.

She finally closed her mouth and smiled down at her gift. Her face seemed like it was glowing which was like a fresh breath of air seeing as Lizzie is not always like this.

I looked back at the road.

This reminds me of the good old days. Lizzie's voice brought me out of my day dreaming and I quickly looked back at her in curiosity.

"Oh. My. God." She said out of breath.

She looked back up at me.

"How, when, where did you get this?" She asked in one breath of air.

Her hand brought out the gift and held it like it was God himself.

I chuckled looking back at the road.

"I got it back in that abandon town," I said hoping that would brighten her resolve.

"But when? I was pretty much with you the whole time," She said questionably.

I shook my head and looked at her with one of my brows lifted.

"I actually got it when you were asleep that one night when we were in that hotel," I said.

Before she got a chance to nag at how dangerous that could have been I quickly responded.

"I was doing some," I bit my lip trying to find the right word for my mystery night walking. "Adventuring." I finally said.

She gave me a _are you stupid or what_ kind of look but quickly nodded her head for me to continue.

"Anyways, I just happened to walk into a kind of super market to find one of those ugly crawling buggies (face hugger) using a pile of stuff for a bed. Among the stuff I saw that IPod, so yeah you better like it because I had to fight for it and as you can see I was the one who won," I said taking no shame in hiding my pride.

Without warning she bopped me on the head making me almost crash into a cactus. I put a hand on the top of my head and looked at her as she silently looked at the IPod.

"What was that-"

"That could have been dangerous you know," Her voice was void of all humor and was completely serious.

.

.

.

"Look…I-"

Without notice she reached across the middle boundaries and hugged me wrapping her arms around my neck completely ignoring my grunts, groans and eww's in protest.

"Thank you Raven," I heard her whisper in my ear.

My heart swelled with happiness and pride and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

With one hand I wrapped an arm around her mid-section and gently squeezed.

"No problem," I said back.

Also just so you know I'm stilling driving at this point!

Note to self: Surprise Lizzie with gifts if and only if we are on safe solid ground.

Her arms slowly unlatched them self from around my neck and she sat back into her seat with a soft thump. We both looked at each other at the same time and smiled.

"EWW!" We both loudly squealed trying to shake off the fact that we were in _contact_ with each other.

We both burst out laughing.

In the mitts of our laughing my voice manages to break through the laughter.

"This one time was an exception but after this time don't you ever…EVER invade my personal space again." I said half serious half joking.

Lizzie slammed her lips together muffling her laugh and completely stopping it all together. Her lips were still curled into a broken smile just begging to laugh once more. I too smiled biting my bottom lip to hold back the laugh; which I was losing the more I stared at her funny expression.

No longer able to hold it in any longer we both burst out laughing filling the car with our blissful cheers of happiness.

Good moments like these were and would always be cherished among us because even we knew sooner or later there would be an end to our story. When would be that end, that's something we would never know but It's what you do during that story that truly counts in the end.

…

Wow, that was a little corny.

…

Lizzie's urgent voice broke the somewhat touchy moment.

"Raven! Watch out for that Coyote!" She yelled.

I immediately stopped laughing, my eyes shot open falling upon the tan and white animal in the middle of the road as it looked just as shook as me. I jerked the wheel to the left just narrowly missing the Coyote causing us to go off the road and slam into a cactus. On impact my body jerked forward slamming my chest against the seat belt. Once things somewhat settle down I put a hand to my boob…_damn that hurt,_ I thought.

Yet another note to self: Seat belt…a big no no.

I looked towards the road as the Coyote slinked its way along. Something hit my arm and I looked to my right to see a mildly pissed Lizzie.

"Remind me to never let you drive again," She said leaning back against the seat putting a hand to her temples.

"Agreed," I simply said.

.

.

.

"Hey, look on the bright side Liz."

She looked up and gave me a look that said _there is absolutely no bright side in this situation,_ but I ignored her look and continued.

"At least I didn't run over the cute Coyote," I said smiling and shrugging my shoulders.

She groaned and closed her eyes.

I chuckled.

Now for the more important issue at hand; where the hell am I going to find a person to repair the damages to the front bumper…?


	4. Chapter 4

Nanoe: lol, yeah. That scene was just kind of random. I was like 'so how am I going to end this chapter'. Some how some way thats what I thought of and I just went with it. Happy you liked it.

DragonFiz: Hm, scroll down. Hope you enjoy.

SenkiroWolf: Hahaha! Yay for Cute Coyotes! lol, I guess they tend to do that everywhere they travel.

blainesgirl: Thank you!

jinxedpixie: Thats okay. As long as your still reading and enjoying the story then I'm happy. Hope you were able to get your glasses fixed.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Good Bye Desert, Hello Nevada**

* * *

**Well so far it is still technically Lizzie's birthday till 12:00 tonight.

I look over at her as she happily tapped her finger on the steering wheel clearly enjoying her new gift. Also yes, if you must know she is the one driving. I am completely banned from driving for awhile as you all already know. Thank the heavens my little car crash didn't do too much damage to the car, our perhaps only life line. Hell, we basically live in this car, not like we have much of a choice.

I looked out the window at the dark desert._ N__o stars out tonight_, I sadly thought. I turned my awareness back to the usually gloomy but at the moment ecstatic Lizzie as she seemed to butt dance in her seat.

I smiled and reached a hand towards her and roughly pulled out an earplug.

"Whatcha listening to?" I asked with an innocent smile.

She gave me an annoyed looked but surprisingly took out her other earplug and surrendered the IPod over to me. _Wow…Lizzie sharing, now that's a first,_ I thought. I must have said that out loud because Lizzie once again gave me another annoyed look and withdrew the IPod from my grasp shoving it in her pocket.

"Aw come on! I didn't mean to say that out loud," I said while pouting.

She turned her gaze to me and lifted a brow as if to say _Oh really, out loud, I hate to know what other rude things you don't say out loud. _

I loudly groaned and roughly laid back against my seat crossing my arms over my chest as if a little kid throwing a hissy fit when they don't get there way.

I opened my mouth to say something rude and random like 'you're a big bag of ass chips' or 'I hope your boyfriend gives you an STD' but my comments were completely cut off when a loud scratching sound admitted from the radio. We both looked at the radio as it seemed to have picked up a transmission. Lizzie looked at me and nodded her head, I nodding back and pushed a button.

"Roger roger…is there anyone out there…over," I said taking my hand off the button.

-More scratching noises-

After a couple minutes I tried again.

"Hello! Is there anyone out there…over," I sternly said into the speaker once again taking my hand off the button.

-More scratching noises-

I sighed just about ready to give up when a male's voice broke through the silence.

"Hey…Ray…is that you," Said a familiar voice I sadly knew all too well.

"Oh my god! That's Drew!" I heard Lizzie happily squeal beside me.

I gritted my teeth a little disappointed that Drew still hasn't met his fate yet.

I pushed the button.

"Uh…nope, this isn't Ray…this is go fuck yourself here and really that isn't just a name…really…go fuck yourself," I said with a smirk.

I heard Lizzie gasp next to me which was quickly followed by a slap to the hand. I sat back against my seat and gave her an innocent _what did I do_ face. She gave me a serious look before quickly pressing the button again.

"I'm so sorry Drew! You know have Raven is," She said looking at me and giving me a glare which I enthusiastically responded with a smile and a thumbs up.

She took her hand off the button putting it back on the wheel.

"…It's okay...hello to you to Raven," He said.

I rolled my eyes and flicked the radio off wishing he would have seen that.

For the next twenty seven minutes they began talking about mushy goo goo stuff which by the way made me want to hang myself then and there. It was quite disappointing that we didn't own any rope. Hm, maybe I can use me belt. Nope, too lazy to take it off. Just when I was about to open the door and just fling myself out the car they begin to wrap up their conversation.

"So I guess I'll see you later," He said. When he said this I silently mimicked his voice with my mouth while also making retarded faces.

She pushed the button.

"Okay…uh, we are actually thinking about going to Andrews's estate this winter," She said out of nowhere.

She let go of the button and looked at me biting her bottom lip and shrugging her shoulders.

I gave her a WTF look.

"We didn't decide on that!" I yelled at her.

"Really," came's Drew's hopeful voice.

I quickly reached a hand towards the radio to yell 'you wish bitch' or something creative and rude but immediately Lizzie stopped the car making me jerk forward.

Yeah, I wasn't wearing a seat belt this time.

I quickly recovered enough to see her hand push the button.

I lashed out intending to take back over but what I didn't intend was for the hand she had on the button remove itself from its previous position to reach out and grab my only and I'll repeat my only weak spot.

There was a certain spot along my side that when grabbed, well even touched the wrong way would make my system for some reason slow down. Along my abdomen carrying to my left side is a scar which was caused by the blunt claws of a spider a long time ago. In about ten or so minutes my functions would go back to normal but it's defiantly something I'm careful about in battle. Lizzie is one of the only people, actually scratch that, the ONLY one that knows of my weakness and as you can see she immaturely uses it to her advantage.

I gasped and my arms slowly made a wild reach for her hand that held me prisoner but seeing this she only applies more pressure making me bite my bottom lip to muffle the pathetic whimper. I went limp in my seat, my arms still slowly trying to follow my orders but were failing miserably.

"Liz…you still there?" Drew said.

I looked at Lizzie and shock my head no.

She just smiled finally releasing me. I sighed in relief but helplessly watched as she pushed the button.

"Oh sorry Drew…I uh…was talking to Raven about something," She said.

"B-bull shit," I muttered weakly wishing my voice was louder.

Yet another side affect, it's quite difficult to talk. She looked at me and smiled.

"Um, anyways yeah we'll hopefully be there in a few days…okay," She said.

She released the button and sat back to wait for a reply.

"Cool! Until then," He quickly replied back.

The scratching sound died down ending the transmission there.

Without a word she started to drive the car again.

.

.

.

"W-w-when I'm a-a able t-to move my a-arms I won't h-hesitate to strangle y-your neck," I managed to slur out.

She didn't even glance at me but her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

-10 minutes later-

"C-can't we just…sort things out another way," She said zigzagging in and out of the field of cactus and what little vegetation there was as cover.

"Nope," I simply replied back as I calmly stride after her.

I pulled up my pistol and pulled the trigger. She instantly ducked her head just narrowly dodging my attack making me shot a cactus be hide her instead, see looked up at the place her head use to be and looked back at me with a very pale face. I closed the distance between us and stood with the barrel of the pistol aimed at her. Her eyes bulged with fear.

I pulled the trigger.

Click.

I frowned and looked at gun. I heard Lizzie sigh in relief as I continued to inspect it.

"Hm…out of ammo," I said disappointed.

"What the hell's wrong with you," Lizzie yelled.

I looked from the gun back to Lizzie just in time to see her throw herself at me.

I expected this.

I dropped the gun no longer finding its use anymore. I quickly side stepped my feet making sure to keep my…disadvantage from her grasps. Using her own momentum against her I flung a foot out causing her to trip and fly forward hitting the dry sand and dirt. I didn't give her time to recover and quickly stood over her form.

"Don't you ever touch my scar again!" I yelled grabbing her arms lightly digging my short nails into her flesh.

Hell! I'm the oldest sibling, I'll put her in her place if that's what I must do.

She didn't struggle aganist me.

"F-fine," She said in submission.

I stared down at her for a few seconds not quite fully persuaded yet but slowly released her frail arms anyways and stood straight towering over her.

She rolled her eyes and dragged herself from over my form and quickly picked herself up and started up the mound that the road was on and where we left the waiting car.

"Walk of shame," I yelled after here retreating back.

She stuck up her middle finger without even looking back and a small smirk played across my face.

I turned around finding where I dropped the gun and quickly followed her lead.

Once I got up the steep hill and walk to the car I was surprised to see Lizzie in the passenger seat. Her arms were tightly crossed over her chest as she intensely glared forward, she didn't even acknowledge the discourteous face I just made at her.

"I'm…driving?" I said perplexed.

She didn't even bat an eyelash at my presence but instead persisted to stare at god knows what.

I sighed and hurriedly walked over to the driver's side and hopped in. Without a word I drove back onto the road where we swerved off of and picked up where we left off.

-47 minutes later…10:33 P.M.-

I took a quick peek at the silent Lizzie. By the way she is still in the same position; arms crossed, head forward and looking as pissed as ever.

"Hey, I think we are finally going to be out of this desert in a little bit," I said attempting to make a meager effort at conversation.

…

I groaned.

"Stop being such a-

Before I had a chance to finish my sentence she shot me a look that immediately made me shut up.

"You shot at me!" She hissed.

I snorted.

"You basically paralyzed me!" I said back.

See opened her mouth ready to make a comeback back but I spoke first.

"Even if it is temporary," I said pointing a finger at her and giving her a stern look.

She closed her mouth and sat back in her seat. I stared at her before putting my hands back on the wheel and refocusing my eyes back to the road.

"So were even," I muttered loud enough so she could hear.

"No we are not!" She yelled slamming her fist on the dashboard.

I looked back at her furious yet very solemn face and I nosily exhaled.

"Fine," I said looking back to the street making sure to keep a keen eye on any cactuses in the distance.

For some odd reason anywhere I go I just so happen to run into those annoying spiky vegetation like a magnet.

I saw in the corner of my eye Lizzie's form silently settled down and relax back into her seat.

-The desert like landscape we have been experiencing for the past few weeks began to slightly change the further we drove till trees began to make up the scenery. Sooner or later we where off the dirt roads that made up the empty desert and traveling down a highway-

Even if the real streets were a relief to come across not all went the way I hoped. I had to zigzag through cars that were scattered all throughout the highway. They were all old and broken down obviously ditched by their owners it seems ages ago. Cars doors were open, some cars were flipped, others seemed to be melted…well…I'm sure you could perhaps guess that one. This oddly felt like a scene on one of those movies where a plague had somehow spread and we just so happen to be the last survivors. Ha! Who ever thought that an alien invasion would be how the world would end. Everyone expected the world to end with a flood, meteorite, war, disease etc. Which are all by the way very creative ideas but no, it just had to be aliens.

"Welcome to Nevada," I heard my sister murmur.

I turned my head to look at what she was seeing. We were approaching a huge sigh overhead that had in big letters _WELCOME TO NEVADA _painted on the sign_. _Most of the sign was rusted over at the corners and there was a few holes burnt here and there. Some of the black letters that made up the words were slowly peeling away but still were clear enough to make out.

"Hm, so that's where we are," I heard myself say.

I heard my sister sigh and I looked over at her.

"Hey, I think I know a way we can get even," I said with a new idea brewing in my mind.

She looked at me curiously and slightly tilted her head to the side.

I looked at the time, 11:12, perfect!

"It's still your birthday," I began. "If there is any place you'd like to go right now…ANY PLACE," I repeated the word _any place_ just to let her know I was serious. "Then just say it and we will be there," I finished looking back to the road with a grin on my face.

"Any place," I heard her mimic.

"Any place," I confirmed.

…

"I want to go to an amusement park," I heard her say flatly.

I looked at her with raised brows.

"Amusement…park," I said bewildered.

She to lifted a brow.

"What…is that a problem," She said. "I thought you said anywhere…I want to go to six flags," she finished.

…

"I'm not even sure they have a six flags around here," I said bemused.

"Well you did say anywhere…did you not," she said enjoying the fact that she was using my own words against me.

I looked back at the road biting my lip.

"I did," I simply said.

"Then six flags it is!" She said earnestly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next chapter will be full of fun fun fun. Ray and Liz'O will finally meet our two favorite yautja's. And what better place to meet them then at a creepy, abandoned amusement park. Add some Xeno's there and were in for a awesome time.

Review please,

-L.H.


End file.
